


Hot Curls

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Therese attempts to curl iron Carol’s hair before going to bed.





	Hot Curls

Carol sucked her breath the moment Therese bumped the curling iron on the cartilage of her right ear.

“Sorry,” the younger woman murmured. She now dropped the limp platinum blonde strand of hair and held the hot metal iron wand far away from Carol’s head, looking at her through the vanity mirror. “I’m not good at this.”

“Relax and go slow,” Carol replied calmly. 

Therese picked up another strand of her lover’s blonde hair before clamping it and slowly curling it with the metal iron. No sizzles or burns this time. Carol applauded through the vanity mirror and reached over to pick up her cup of water. Taking a few sips of it, she placed the drink back down next to her cosmetic bag and tubes of lipstick.

When her hair was all done and ready, Carol checked out her fresh new curls in the mirror, and had made Therese giggle once she bounced them on the palm of her hand. 

“Bravo!” 

Carol now twisted herself around on the velvet pillow bench to wrap her arms around Therese’s neck, who was bent over hugging back, feeling all the nerves in her body relaxing.


End file.
